The Sacrifices We Make
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: On Hiatus as of 2/26/18 After the belt incident, an unexpected pregnancy, and health complications, Ana is forced to turn to Christian for help. How will Christian cope with juggling work, a newborn, and a sick girlfriend? There will be an HEA
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Couple: Ana/Christian

Summary: After the belt incident, an unexpected pregnancy, and health complications, Ana is forced to turn to Christian for help. How will Christian cope with juggling work, a newborn, and a sick girlfriend? There will be a HEA

Chapter 1

Ana's POV

I am in the "Red Room of Pain". I have asked Christian to show me how bad the worst punishment and the pain can be. So, he agrees. As he starts to administer the whacks with the belt, I can feel the pleasure he gets from my pain. After it's over he takes care of me and then lays me down in my "room", he kisses me, and leaves me by myself. Slowly, I recover from the shock of what just happened to me.

A ton of questions are going through my mind as I look around my room. How can he find pleasure in treating women like this? How can he think this is alright? How can he expect me to be ok with being treated this way? There is no way I can be what Christian wants me to be. I can't have a relationship like this. My heart is breaking but I must protect my heart. I pack up everything without saying a word to Christian.

That was six weeks ago, Today I am in my bathroom at home looking at a positive pregnancy test in my hands. What am I going to do? Christian and I are over. The shot must have failed and all I can think is "great just great". Well, that explains the weird symptoms I've been having. I decide to make a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy first then plan the rest of my life.

I grab my phone and quickly call Dr. Greene's office. She can squeeze me in today so I head over to her office. My mind is spinning. What am I going to do? Christian is not going to be happy. I arrive at Dr. Greene's office, check in, and wait to be called back. I sit nervously waiting to find out what my future will hold.

I look at the expectant mothers around me and just think about what am I going to do if the pregnancy test was right? I can't tell Christian, I just can't. I just sit in my seat thinking when I hear my name called by the nurse.

"Anastasia Steel."

"I'm right here".

I get up and follow her to an exam room where the nurse takes vitals and leaves me in the in the room, sitting on the exam table. As I'm waiting for Dr. Greene, I keep thinking, "Am I ready to be a mother?", Dr. Greene finally comes in.

"Hello, Ana. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling well these last few weeks and then I realized that I had missed my period this month so, I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive and I just need that confirmed."

"Sure, that would be my pleasure. I would also like to do your physical while you're here. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'm going to draw some blood, we'll need about three vials, and a urine sample. This will confirm the pregnancy."

I nod and, as she takes my blood, I let my mind wander to happier times with Christian. I don't even notice that Dr. Green has left the room. When Dr. Greene returns, I'm still staring off into space so she touches my shoulder, bring me back to the present and getting my attention.

"Yes, Dr. Greene?"

"Ana, I might be able to rush your test results but I can confirm you are pregnant and about six weeks along. The sonogram we did shows the baby looks good and on track growth wise. The rest of your blood plane will not be back for 24 to 48 hours so, I will call you back with those results."

Two Days Later . . .

"Ana, your results on the rest of your blood plane came back and there are some results that have me concerned. Your white blood cell count is through the roof. Also, many of your other levels are abnormal and concerning. Now, this is not my area of specialty so I am going to refer you to a friend of mine. Her name is Meredith Grey. She's the Chief of Staff at this hospital and will set you up with the right specialists for you. Ana, I would like to see you for a follow-up after your consultation appointments, to discuss how you and your pregnancy is progressing."

I nod in acknowledgment that I heard what Dr. Greene said but I have zoned out after she said "refer" and "consultation".

"Ana, I know you are scared but you and Christian will get through this."

As soon as Dr. Greene's words leave her mouth my eyes fill with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana** **'s POV**

Two days later

I don't remember much of the next two days. All that's going around in my mind is that I'm sick and I'm pregnant. I feel as if the world is playing a cruel joke on me. Finally, I find the love of my life but, he is so messed up from a horrible childhood and a horrible abusive past with that woman, that he thinks he can't and doesn't deserve love. He thinks the only way for anyone to love him is thru domination and submission.

But I can't think about anything but the possibilities of what my blood results may reveal. How am I going to battle something and raise an infant? Then I realized I am getting ahead of myself. First, I need to know if and what I have. I am driving around aimlessly on a Tuesday afternoon because I left SIP early. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but my possible sickness. I stop at a stoplight and dig out the business card for Dr. Meredith Grey that Dr. Greene gave me. I take a deep breath as I begin to dial the number.

"Dr. Meredith Grey speaking."

"Dr. Grey, my name is Anastasia Steel. I was given your name by Dr. Greene."

"Yes, I was expecting your call."

"I would like to setup an appointment as soon as possible. Has Dr. Greene explained my situation?"

"Yes, she has and I'm sorry you have go through this but, let's get you in here, find out what's going on and, get a plan in place.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey

"You're welcome. Anastasia, I will personally oversee your case, along with Dr. Rebecca Swender. I know she has an open appointment today at 3 pm. Will that work for you?"

" Yes, that will work. I'm not that far from the hospital. I'll turn around and be there soon."

"Good. I'll see you then."

I turn my car around and head back to the hospital. Just as I turn into the hospital parking lot my cell rings. I look down and the screen says, "Christian". My heart starts hammering in my chest. I can't handle the drama with him right now. I need to have a plan in place before he tries to take over my life again. I have avoided his calls for days. He even e-mails, texts, and sends flowers, but I just need space to figure everything out. Now, on top of Christian's issues, I have my own.

I get out of my car and, for the second time today, head inside to get life changing news.

As I get to front desk to check in, I see Christian's mother down the hall. All I can think is "the last thing I need right now is to run into Grace." I'm sure she doesn't know Christian and I broke up and, how would I explain to her why I left him? I really hope I can get answers before I must deal with anyone with the last name of Grey.

I go sit down in a chair and wait to be called back. I sit in the waiting room for what feels like an eternity but, then I see Dr. Meredith Grey come toward me.

"Anastasia, please follow me, right this way."

"Dr. Grey, please call me Ana."

Meredith smiles. "Sure, Ana."

 **Grace** **'s POV**

Unbeknownst to Ana, Grace had seen the whole exchange between her and Dr. Grey. All Grace could think about was what was going on with Ana and, if she's here alone, where is her son. She couldn't believe Christian wouldn't be with Ana here at the hospital. There is no way Christian wouldn't be here if there was something wrong with Ana.

She knew something had happened between them recently because Christian was back to shutting everyone out again. But she knew not to pry into her children's personal lives. If they truly needed her, they would come to her, she hoped, and if she got a chance to speak to Ana, she hoped she could help her as well.

 **Ana** **'s POV**

I am sitting in Dr. Grey's office looking around and waiting for Dr. Swender. I am so scared what this all means for me and my unborn child. Finally, Dr. Swender arrives. She gives me a small smile and the look on her face is one of sympathy.

"Hello, Miss Steel, I'm sorry I'm late. A consolation ran over."

"It's fine. Please call me Ana."

"Okay, Ana, I have been looking over your test results your gynecologist, Dr. Greene, sent over. Ana, from your breast exam she did and an earlier mammogram, it looks like you may have breast cancer. We will need to run more tests to confirm and see what stage of breast cancer we're dealing with. I would like to run those tests today and I will put a rush on the lab so that we can get a treatment plan started."

I try and listen to everything Dr. Swender is telling me, but it feels as if I'm have an out of body experience and this is happening to someone else. I nod at what she's telling me but, I'm so scared right now, I wish Christian was here to give me strength but, he's not here and never will be. I'm on my own. Finally, I notice Dr. Swender has stopped talking.

"Yes, please, let's get started so I can go home."

Dr. Swender gives me another look to convey her sympathy.

"Okay, first we'll do a mammogram and draw some blood for more extensive testing, and a sonogram to check on the baby, to see how far along you are, and give you a due date."

I nod my acceptance. I just want to get the longest day of my life over already.

Four hours later, I'm done being poked and prodded and am exhausted. I head back to the exam room to get my test results from Dr. Swender. It took another fifteen minutes for her to arrive with Dr. Grey. The look on her face gives me no indication how bad the test results are and that scares me to my core.

"Ana, there is some good news and some bad news."

"Okay, please just tell me."

"Well the good news is that the cancer is still localized in your left breast but, it's a fairly large mass of two centimeters, it is still in stage one, and has not spread to any other part of your body."

Ana lets the news sink in. "But what's the bad news, Dr. Swender?"

"The sonogram we did to look at the baby and double check the one with your OB, Dr. Greene, told us you are six weeks pregnant. We don't recommend treatment for expectant mothers until the second trimester because chemotherapy and radiation is harmful to the unborn child until the second trimester."

"So, you're telling me I have breast cancer but can't start treatment yet."

"Yes, Miss. Steel."

"What are my chances of survival if I wait?"

"Miss. Steel, I hate to say this but your health is of the utmost importance here. I would recommend termination of this pregnancy."

What deeply shocks me Dr. Swender is suggesting there is no way I am getting rid of Christian's and my innocent unborn child.

"No, Dr. Swender, there is no way I am ending this pregnancy. I am looking out my child's health and safety here. If I must wait, I will wait until I deliver for treatment. All that matters to me is a healthy child.

"Ana, please reconsider."

"I will not do anything to harm my child or their well-being."

Dr. Grey decides to step in the conversation to defuse the situation.

"Please, Ana, what Dr. Swender is suggesting is that you take your health and well-being into consideration.

"Dr. Grey, I am considering my health bu, like Dr. Swender just stated, I have to wait until the second trimester to start treatment so that my child is out of danger. So, does it really matter if I wait until I give birth to begin treatment?"

"Ana, if you wait any longer than the second trimester or wait to start treatment until you give birth, the cancer could advance in stage and location and would be harder to treat."

"But, I can't risk my baby. I won't."

Both doctors look at Ana, perplexed how to proceed from here. Ana, frustrated with this conversation, gets off the exam table and leaves without saying another word.

Ana's head is spinning with all this new information. She isn't paying attention where she is going and she bumps right into someone. She stumbles back and looks up to apologize and the person staring back at her is none other than Dr. Grace Trevelayan-Grey.

Ana is shocked. Yes, she knew Grace was working today because she had seen her before her appointment but, she was hoping not to run in to her and have to explain everything in detail.

"Grace, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Ana, honey, I'm fine but you look shaken. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Oh, yes, Grace, I'm fine. I really must go."

 **Grace** **'s POV**

I can tell Ana is sad and scared about something and all I want to do is help her. I need to get her to trust me. I can tell that whatever the problem is, it is about to break this poor sweet girl. So, I do what comes naturally to me, I take Ana in my arms and convey my love to her, like any mother would if their daughter was in any sort of pain. I can feel Ana's walls are starting to crumble while she's in my embrace. She starts to cry on my shoulder and my heart breaks for her.

"Shhh, sweetie, whatever is wrong, we can fix it. I promise you."

I feel Ana shake her head, "No", on my shoulder and she starts crying even harder, if that is possible. I rock her back and forth in my arms, as you would a small child, trying to calm her down.

"Ana, sweetie, let's go to my office, away from the prying eyes of everyone".

She doesn't respond, but she moves with me willingly down the hallway. As we enter my office, I sit Ana on my sofa and hand her a tissue to dry her eyes. I sit beside her silently and wait for her to tell me what's wrong.

"Ana, sweetie, whatever is wrong we can fix it. I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you and, so will Christian. I'm sure of it."

At the mention of Christian, Ana breaks down again and beings to sob, so much so she starts to hyperventilate. I am so shocked by this reaction that it takes me a moment to get my bearings.

"Ana, honey, you need to breathe for me."

I take her face in my hands so she can only focus on me.

"Breathe, Ana, please for me just in and out, nice and slow, just follow my lead."

I demonstrate the breathing pattern I want her to follow and she does slowly.

"Good girl, nice and slow."

Once I see that Ana is calming down, I release my hold on her and smile reassuringly.

"There we go. Now, Ana, can you tell me what's wrong?"

 **Ana** **'s POV**

Where do I begin to tell Grace what's wrong? I look at into Grace's kind eyes and I want to blurt everything that is weighting me down but, how do I without it getting back to Christian? I look at Grace and decide to tell her everything. I just hope she can keep everything confidential until I figure out how to deal with the situation, and with Christian.

"Grace, what I'm about to tell you cannot get back to Christian until I figure how to deal with the situation and how to tell him. Promise me".

"Ana, whatever it is I will respect your wishes."

"Thank You."

I take a deep breath before diving into the drama that is my life currently.

"Grace, I have breast cancer, stage one, in my left breast."

"Oh, Ana, honey, I am so sorry. What's your doctor's suggested treatment plan?"

"Right now, there isn't one because I refused until it is safe for me to be given treatment."

"Ana, honey, I don't understand. If your oncologist has a treatment plan set up for you, why are you holding off starting treatment?"

"This is what you can't tell Christian. I'm six weeks pregnant and treatment right now could harm the baby. I refuse to put mine and Christian's child in any harm."

 **Grace** **'s POV**

I sit here trying to process what she just finished telling me but, I can't understand, believe this. This beautiful young woman in front of me is very sick and scared and I will do whatever I need to do to help her through this.

"Ana, I hate not involving Christian but, please, promise me you'll reach out to him because it is his child as well."

"Grace, I promise you, once I figure out a plan and have it in place, he will be involved. I just need to figure it out first and what to do next.

"Oh, honey, I promise we will. Carrick and I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Grace, that means a lot to me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Sacrifices We Make

Chapter 3

 **Ana's POV**

Six Months Later

Over the last few months, I have been doing everything I can to stay healthy, short of treatment. I have changed my diet, gotten rid of processed foods, am going all organic, and I have monthly check ups with Dr. Grey, Dr. Swender, and with Dr. Greene. So far, my daughter is right on track with every milestone, and my pregnancy is progressing as it should. My cancer has not spread, which I am so very grateful for.

Luckily, my boss at Seattle Independent Publishing has been understanding of my situation and lets me telecommute most days. I kept my promise to Grace and Carrick to include them in everything that is going on but I still haven't spoken to Christian.

Over the last six months, I have tried countless times to contact Christian, but I always seem to stop at the very last moment. When I try calling I can never hit "send" on my phone to connect the call once I dial the number. I also have countless e-mails drafted to him in my personal and work "draft" box, and I never got the up nerve to send any of them. But, I know at some point in the near future I will have to face Christian.

I caress my baby bump as I look in my closet to figure out what to wear for the day. I'm going into SIP for the monthly book editors meeting. It's the one time a month I head into the office. I decide to wear a white peasant blouse and dark gray pants, hoping that I look okay as I head out for the day. As I get into my red 2017 Honda Civic, my daughter dose a somersault in me. I rub my belly and smile as I pull out of my parking spot and head toward SIP.

 **Christian's POV**

She's been gone for the last six painful months, and for all of these months I have felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Ana has my heart and soul and all I want is her back. Since she's been gone I have been a shell of myself. My life has become work and more work and drinking. I'm hungover most days at GEH but I try and hide it. But it's starting to affect my work, and that can't happen. So, I know I need to get my heart back in my chest and that means getting my Anastasia back by any means necessary.

After she left I realized that I did not need a submissive in my life. I need true love and that's what Ana showed me - what true love is. I just need the perfect plan to get her back. I have tried emails, texts, flowers, and gifts but nothing seems to work. She will not communicate but I will not give up, and I'm about out of ideas. But I will come up with something to get my angel back.

For now I need to focus on a business meeting about purchasing a publishing house called Seattle Independent Publishing. I am on my way to a meeting to meet the owner, a Mr. Roach, and his editorial staff to see how we need to retool the company and close this deal.

 **Ana** **'s POV**

I arrive at SIP and go straight to my office to get what I need for my meeting. When I hear a knock on my office door, in comes Jack Hyde, the head travel editor at SIP. To tell the truth, he creeps me out, and I avoid him whenever I can, but luck isn't on my side today. I turn from my desk to deal with this interruption to the start of my day.

"What do you want, Jack? I'm busy. I have a lot to do before the editorial meeting."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ana." He smirks at me in that creepy way that makes my skin crawl.

"Jack", I say it again, "What do you want? I'm busy".

"Just wanted to give you a heads up that the sale of SIP is happening and the new boss will be in the meeting."

With that, Jack turns and leaves my office, to go do whatever he does. I'm left wondering who bought SIP? I knew a sale was in the works and was curious why it was going though so quickly. Mr. Roach promised me that my job was safe and that I would always have a position at SIP. I was just worried about how I would mesh with the new operand, whoever it is. I gather what I need and head for the conference room where I grab a seat and wait for the meeting to start. As everyone files in I can feel the tension and anticipation in the air. In walks Mr. Roach and, behind him, the last person I thought I would ever see again - Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Christian** **'s POV**

I arrive at Seattle Independent Publishing, with fifteen minutes to spare before the editorial meeting. As I head to CEO Jerry Roach's office, I see a flash of chestnut brown hair walk past me, I feel a pull to me, but I shake it off as a fluke, because my heart belongs to Anastasia. As I enter Mr. Roach's office I look around at the space, thinking how we will need a larger office space for this company. I sit on the sofa as he finishes his phone call.

"Hello, Mr. Grey"

"Mr. Roach"

"Everyone should be ready for us."

I follow him to the conference room. He greets everyone and as I step around him to take my seat I hear a gasp. I turn my head and come face to face with my Anastasia. I am shocked to see her. All I can think is why I didn't know that she worked here before today. I had my security Welch do a full company background check on every one that is employed at SIP. How did hers fall through the cracks?

But all I can think is I finally get to see her after all these months and, I'm never letting her slip through my grasp and get away from me again. I barely listen to what's going on in this meeting. All I can focus on is my Ana and how beautiful looks, but I notice she does look tried with bags under her eyes and she looks a little ill. That breaks my heart. All I want to do is wrap her in my arms and never let go. I realize the meeting is over when everyone is standing up, and I notice Ana's baby bump. I'm shocked.

How could she not tell me she was pregnant? I all I can think is I need answers from Ana right now and not a moment later. I finish talking to everyone and shaking hands and make a beeline for her. I don't wait for her to say anything. I just take her out of the room to somewhere with more privacy. I see her office and steer her in that direction. Once we're in the office, I kiss her without saying a word. The kiss is deep and hard, without a warning. I feel Ana try and break free of my hold, but I wrap my arms around her so she can't get away. Finally, I feel whole again and I'm not letting her go ever again. I can feel that my lungs need oxygen so, I release Ana's mouth but keep my arms wrapped around her. I look deep into Ana's eyes and see that there is still love there. I also see fear and relief. I decide to break the tension between us with a smile.

"Hi"

"HI"

I finally lead her over to the sofa and truly, finally look at Ana. I notice how thin she looks minus the baby bump. I, again, notice how tried she looks and my heart is racing that there might be something seriously wrong with my angel.

"Ana, baby, are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Ana looks at me with tears in her eyes and I can tell what she's about to tell me will not be good. I brace myself for whatever is coming my way. I just hope there is some way I will be able to fix whatever is wrong with my angel.

 **Ana** **'s POV**

I was beyond shocked when Christian walked into the conference room. I never thought I would see him again. But, to tell the truth, the thought that I needed him again kept crossing my mind. I thought I could handle everything on my own but now I feel as if I'm barely keeping my head above water. When he walked into SIP, I finally felt like God was answering my prayers. But, how do I tell him how sick I am and, how will he take becoming a father? As I try and figure out how to tell him what's been on with me over the last six months. I look into his eyes and all I see is love, confusion, and a little bit of hurt but, mostly, I see unconditional love. When he calls me baby my eyes fill with tears and all I want to do is tell him everything, to have him to lean on, to help me through all of it.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. You have no idea how many times I have wanted to come to Escala and tell you everything. But, I was so scared you wouldn't want to see me and that you would turn me away, or not believe me."'

"Oh, baby, I would have seen you. I've been miserable without you. You're my heart and you showed me that I am capable of loving someone without all the kinky fuckery. The woman I love is you, Anastasia Rose Steel."

With Christian's confession that's the final straw for me. I can no longer control the tears that want to spill forth. He sees my breakdown and doesn't hesitate, he wraps his arms around me and rocks me until I calm down.

 **Christian's POV**

"Shhh baby, I've got you. You're okay. I'm not going anywhere I promise you. I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong so I can help. You don't have to do this on your own anymore. Let me take this burden for you."

I can feel Ana calming down but her reaction to my confession is what has me worried. I just want to protect her.

 **Ana's POV**

I feel calm just being in Christian's presence and I now feel ready to continue our conversation. As I take a deep breath I feel our daughter give a swift kick so, without saying a word, I take Christian's hand and place it on my stomach just as she gives another kick. I watch as his face lights up and that makes me happier then I have been in a while. I am also glad that he is happy about our child. I really hate to break his heart with my other news, but he needs to know.

"Christian." He turns and looks at me, with his hand still on my stomach.

"There is more to why I stayed away all this time. It wasn't just about our daughter." When I say we're having a daughter, I see his smile multiply. Yes, it's a girl." I try and sound detached because I'm so scared I won't be around for her or Christian. I sniffle and try and speak once again. "Christian, I'm sick."

"Ana, what?"

"I have breast cancer, stage one, in my left breast. I was diagnosed the same time I found out I was pregnant."

I see Christian's happiness crumble as what I just told him sinks in. He grabs me and hugs me to him with my baby bump between us. Our daughter is being active so we don't forget she's here, too. I can feel his tears on my shoulder as we cry together and for what the future might hold.

 **Christian's POV**

I never thought in a million years that Ana would say that she was sick with a life-threatening disease. I can't comprehend what Ana told me. I just got her back and I may lose her again. I have no control over this situation and that scares me. I just hold her and think about the future I want with my Ana and my daughter. I want the world to give me Ana's pain and suffering. My angel doesn't deserve any of this. I feel myself start to calm down and Ana's tears slow. Then I feel my mind switch into business mode, trying to come up with a plan of action for us. I shift Ana so that we are facing each other.

"Anastasia, we need a plan on how we are going to deal with your illness and our child."

"Christian, I already have a plan in place. I haven't started treatment yet, but I have been watching what I eat and switched up my diet, and have monthly appointments with my oncologist, Dr. Swender, and Dr. Grey. I also have twice monthly appointments with Dr. Green and our daughter is healthy and my pregnancy is right on track. I refuse to get treatment until after our daughter is born, because I refuse to do anything that will cause her harm or put her life in any form of danger."

I am flabbergasted at Ana's long explanation. My heart breaks for her that she even had to choose between her heath and our child. But, that's why I love her so much. She cares so much for others, more than about herself. But, as of now, that will all change because I will do everything in my power to make sure they are both healthy and taken care of.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Tigger warning there is an attack sequence but no rape**

 **Ana** **'s POV:** **Ana** **'s Apartment 9 AM**

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and chest after my confessing everything to Christian. But, where do we go from here? I'm truly scared. I haven't told anyone that lately I've been feeling like the darkness is about to consume me and my body is starting to feel weaker.

But Dr. Swender keeps telling me everything is fine and right on track. She keeps reassuring me thecancer hasn't spread and, keeps pushing for me to start treatment but, I am still so scared for what that might do to my child. I remember looking at Christian and thinking how do I prepare him for a life without me, to raise our daughter alone. That has me worried because he is so scared to even let anyone in, but I know he will have his family to help if I'm no longer here.

Then, I think of Ray and Carla. How will they cope if I'm gone? I don't even want to think about that. I love them dearly, but I can't really trust Carla to help raise my daughter. I had to basically raise myself. Ray is getting up there in age, but he will help Christian as much as possible.

After our conversation at SIP, Christian tried to get me to go to lunch with him, but I was just too overwhelmed. I told him to give me time, and I promised I would be in constant contact with him. I truly hope that now that Christian is back in my life, I won't have to say goodbye to him so soon.

 **Christian POV: GEH 9 AM**

Ever since leaving SIP yesterday and leaving Ana to her work day, I have been pouring over medical article after medical article, trying to find the best oncologist to help with Ana's case. I'm not sure I trust this Dr. Swender. I will do and give anything I have to save both Ana and our daughter.

I still can't wrap my head around it, that I'm going to be a father. I'm so scared that there is a possibility that I could lose Ana in the end. If that happened, my heart will be shattered into a million pieces, never to be put back together again. I keep thinking, how do I even raise a daughter when my heart would be gone because I lost her mother way too soon? The other thought that keeps going around in my head is, how not to ruin my daughter's childhood and leave her with issues like mine, issues that still plague me to this day. I promise myself that my daughter will have the best childhood possible.

I have been at GEH since 3 am. I can't sleep with everything going through my head. I hear my desk phone ring. I look away from my computer screen and research and see that it is my mother. I take a deep breath and answer the call.

"Christian Grey."

"Christian, hello. I need you to come to the house later tonight."

"Mother, I'm swamped here at GEH."

"Please, Christian."

"I'll try. What time?"

"Seven?"

"OK, I'll see you then."

When I hang up I wonder why it is so urgent that I need to be in Bellevue tonight, but when my mother calls and requests my attendance, who am I to say no. As I return to my researching, I hear my personal cell phone go off, it's a text from Ana.

" **Will I see you tonight?"**

" **Sorry, I need to go to Bellevue, to my mom and dad** **'s tonight, but you could come along. I'm sure they would love to see you."**

I notice I don't get a response right away and that worries me.

" **Ana?"**

" **Sorry, Christian, I** **'m not sure that's a good idea."**

" **Please, baby, they love you! Please come with me tonight."**

" **I guess. Are you sure?"**

" **Yes, baby. Taylor and I will pick you up from SIP at 5:30. Okay?"**

" **Sure. See you at 5:30."**

" **I love you, Ana."**

" **I love you, too."**

After our conversation, I try and put Ana's wearied reaction to my request for her to go to Bellevue with me out of my mind. I've been thinking. I want Ana and my daughter close to me.

With the state of Ana's illness and the impending birth, I want to prove to Ana that I can be the best father possible to our daughter. But, I don't feel like Escala is the right place to raise a child. It is so cold and, we need a family house that will be filled with love.

 **Ana POV:**

After my miring of sadness and depression, I decide to head into SIP to finish up paperwork and contracts for a few new authors that I have signed recently. As I get ready to leave, I keep thinking about my text conversation with Christian this morning. I'm apprehensive to go to his parents tonight because they knew what I was going through before I told Christian. I am sure, that once he finds out that they knew before he did, he will be livid. But, tonight, my final secret will be known and, when it is, all I will be able to do is hope Christian will understand. I arrive at SIP and go into my office. I find a bouquet of white roses on my desk. I go over and look at the card. Right there, in Christian's perfect writing, is a sweet message:

 _Dearest Anastasia,_

 _I just wanted you to know I love you and our daughter and I can_ _'t wait to see you tonight. Have a wonderful day and remember, I love you and I will see you at 5:30._

 _With Love,_

 _Christian_

I reread the card again and my heart fills with love for this man. He can make any situation better with just a quick note. For the first time in days, I finally feel happy. I sit at my desk and admire my sweet gift.

 **8 hours later:**

I am packing up my things for the day, and getting ready to go meet Christian, when Jack enters my office. He comes behind me, touches my shoulders and, starts to rub them. I try to stand and shift away from him but, he presses down so I can't move.

"Jack, please, I need to go. Someone is waiting for me."

"Now, now, Ana, you're not going anywhere. You will listen to me. You come in and out of this office like you don't need this job. I've seen your emails to him, as well. You act as if you are doing nothing to anyone, but I'm here to tell you, you're a tease and I won't stand for it any longer."

I try and turn my chair to get up, but Jack has me pinned to the chair with his weight. Without warning, he spins me around in the chair and starts kissing me on the neck. I try and push him away but he has me pinned. He pulls me from the chair and pins my hands behind my back. He forces me over my desk and ripped my underwear taking me from behind. Then he turns me and starts kisses me hard on the lips, bruising my mouth. I try and kick him from my angle, but am unable too. He pushes me to the floor and lays on top of me. I feel him trying to undo my underwear. I feel my daughter moving around, not liking what's going on.

All I can think is, I need Christian, where is he? I'm also scared about what this could mean for my baby. In that moment, my mind disassociates with what is going on around me and I hope Christian will come find me.

 **Christian POV:**

I pull up in front of SIP, and am about to exit my car, when I see Jack Hyde leaving with a smug look on his face. All I can think is that he rubbed me the wrong way when I met him at the editorial meeting the other day, and Ana told me, when we were talking privately, that he was more touchy and invasive with her then anyone else.

So, him coming out, looking like a smug bastard, and Ana nowhere in sight, has me on high alert. I know something has to be wrong. I look at Taylor and we both race inside. My heart is going full speed when we get to the SIP offices. I find Ana unconscious on the floor of her office and bleeding from a nasty head wound. Then I look down to the lower half of her body and see blood there, too. All I can think is that we need to get both of them, Ana and baby, to the hospital as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: This will explain what happened to Ana in Chapter 5 again no rape occurred.**

 **Christian** **'s POV:**

I slowly pick up Ana, hoping that once we get them to the hospital everything will be okay. I can't lose them. I just can't. We drive to Seattle Grace Hospital and the drive is the longest twenty minutes of my life. It is agonizing! The minutes tick my so slowly and during that time, Ana remains unconsciousness.

I know I should have waited for emergency help to arrive, but all that was on my mind was getting Ana and my daughter medical help as soon possible. Taylor has barely stopped the car, when I jump out, with Ana in my arms, and rush through the entrance of the hospital's ER. As I enter, my knees buckle.

"Help! I need help! She's hurt and bleeding badly!

As I scream, a nurse and doctor come running. They grab Ana from my arms and place her on a gurney, racing her down the hallway, they leave me in shock on the hospital ER lobby floor. I am in such shock that I don't even feel when someone places their hand on my shoulder. I jerk away from the contact then look up and see my mother, which is strange because we were going to my parents' house for dinner but, then Jack Hyde happened. My mother sees the confused look on my face.

"I got called in on emergency case. I was about to call you and cancel dinner. Christian, you're covered in blood. What happened?"

"It's not mine. It's Ana's".

"Ana? Oh, God! What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"You knew about the baby?"

"Yes, of course I know. I also know how sick Ana is."

Christian couldn't believe that his mother knew about the baby and Ana's illness before he did, but, he would deal with that later. Right now, Ana just needed to survive.

"Christian, what happened?"

"Ana was attacked by another editor tonight. I found her on the floor of her office, knocked out, bleeding from a head wound, and blood was coming from under her, as well.

"Oh, God."

"I'm so scared he may have raped her, or worse, caused trauma to our daughter. There was so much blood."

Grace takes Christian in her arms and she just holds him as if he was still a child, even though, as a child, she could barely come near him.

"Shh, Christian, everything will be okay, you'll see."

My mother leads me over to a waiting room chair and sits me down.

"Christian, I promise you Ana and the baby will be okay, and whatever happens, we're your family and we will help you anyway we can."

I just take in my mother's words and hope everything will truly be alright. We sit there in silence, waiting for some type of update. Finally, we see Dr. Greene coming toward us. I jump from my seat, hoping for any news. She stops in front of us with a look of sympathy.

"Hello, Christian, Grace."

"What's going on, Dr. Greene? How's Ana and my daughter?"

"Christian, it doesn't look good. When Ana came in, she was bleeding heavily. We determined the attack on Ana caused a placental abruption, and we need to do an emergency c-section to save both their lives."

"Dr. Greene, I want you to do whatever you have to do to save Ana and our daughter. But, I can't give you the authority to go ahead, and I can't make Ana's medical decisions for her."

"Christian, then I need you call who does, because every minute that passes increases our chances of losing both of them.

My mother turns to me, "Christian call Ray now." Without hesitation, I whip out my phone and call Ana's father, hoping he'll answer and isn't on shift at the moment. After the second ring, he finally picks up.

"Ray Steele."

"Ray, it's Christian Grey."

"Christian, how are you? How's my Annie?"

"Ray, that's why I'm calling. Ana needs an emergency c-section and the doctor is ready to perform one right away."

"Oh, God, Christian what happened? Of course, do whatever needs to be done to save both of them, Christian."

"Thank you, Ray."

"I'll be on the next flight to Seattle."

"Okay. I'll send Taylor to get you from the airport, because I'm not leaving the hospital until I know they are both okay."

"Of course, Christian."

We hang up without saying goodbye, and I turn to Dr. Greene.

"Ray Steel told me to do whatever needs to be done to save them both."

Dr. Greene nods and heads back to Ana. I sit and wait for news, hoping I was able to save them both. I wait and pray that I made the right decision for my family. I pace the waiting room, wishing I could be there with Ana for the birth of our daughter and that I could assure her everything would be fine. I wish I had control over what was going on around me at the moment. Just as I make another lap around the waiting room, I hear someone scream my name.

"Christian."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to the frantic voice and come face to face with Raymond Steel.

 **Ray** **'s POV:**

When I get the phone call from Christian that my Annie's in the hospital my first thoughts are, "Am I losing her? Is the cancer getting worse and progressing? Is my granddaughter okay?" After giving Christian the okay to do whatever was medically necessary to save them both, I was on the next flight to Seattle. The flight was nerve wracking and torture because of three hours of being unable to get an update on Ana's status. My heart wanted to leave my chest.

When we finally land Seattle, I grab my carry on, which is the only bag I brought with me in my haste to get to my daughter. I finally see Christian's security guy, Taylor, waiting for me, then I realize Taylor is my old army buddy, Jason Taylor.

"Jason."

He turns to me with a look of shock.

"Ray."

Without saying anything more, we rush out to a black SUV and pull away from the airport. We ride in a tense silence as we head to the hospital, both of us unsure what to say. We arrive at the hospital and I've jumped out of the car and headed for the entrance before Jason has time to fully park the car. I rush inside and spot Christian pacing the waiting room. I yell his name to get his attention he stops mid pace and stares at me, and I race up to him.

"Christian, what's happening? Are they okay?"

I look at Christian and just see a young man scared for his family. My heart goes out to him because we both need Ana and the baby to survive. I try again to get him to answer me.

"Christian, can you tell me what happened?" I see him take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Ray, Ana was attacked by a co-worker tonight. I was going to pick her up for dinner at my parents' house. When I saw him leaving the building with a smug look on his face, I got worried because Ana mentioned to me yesterday, when I was at SIP for a business meeting, how Jack Hyde was overly friendly with her. That had me worried for Ana's safety. I had planned on firing him the moment the merger took effect. But, anyway back to last night, so I saw him leaving the building and I got worried about Ana and what was keeping her, so I went inside and found Ana unconscious on her office floor. I was afraid he had raped her because there was so much blood under her. My only thought was getting them to the hospital as fast as humanly possible."

"Thank God you were there for both of them. So why the c-section?"

"Because of the trauma of Jack's attack. It caused a placental abruption, which is a tearing of the placenta away from the uterus and can cause severe bleeding and a loss of oxygen to the baby, which could mean her death. Dr. Greene has to do an emergency c-section to save them both.

"Christian, trust me, you saved them both and, for that, I'm grateful. Annie is my life."

"I just hope the decision I made was the right one."

"You did, trust me."

"I'm so worried about both of them, Ray."

"They will both be fine. Have a little faith, Christian."

I sit in silence with Christian as we wait for news on the woman we both love, one as daughter, and one as a soul mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Christian** **'s POV:**

I am on pins and needles waiting for news on Ana and our daughter. I am so worried about what might happen to both of them, with the trauma of the attack. I'm so worried what being born premature means for my daughter, and for Ana's health, as well. I am going stir crazy not knowing what's going on right now in the operating room. My mind keeps going to the worst-case scenario. I'm about to head to the nurse's station for an update when I see Dr. Greene coming down the hallway. I don't even give her a chance to get to me before I'm in front of her.

"Dr. Greene, how's Ana? How's my daughter?"

Ray catches up to us before she has a chance to answer.

Mr. Grey, Mr. Steele, the c-section went textbook. Mr. Grey I'm sorry to say the next few days and months are critical for your daughter. She was born premature weighting 3lb 2oz and is in very critical condition. She has a long road ahead of her."

Ray can see that Christian is overwhelmed.

"Dr. Greene, how's my Annie?"

"Mr. Steele, Ana is a fighter. She is strong and in recovery as we speak."

Christian, finally able to comprehend that Ana and his daughter are both okay, asks, "When can we see them, Dr. Greene?"

"Mr. Grey, Ana is still under the effects of the anesthetic and in recovery. Your daughter? We are still trying to stabilize her and, because of her early birth, we have to monitor her very closely.

"Thank you, Dr. Greene, for saving both of them."

"My pleasure, Mr. Grey. I believe Ana will make it through what's ahead of her, and so will your daughter. They're both fighters. I will have a nurse update you when you can see Ana and your daughter." With that, Dr. Greene turns to leave and Ray turns to me.

"See, Christian, all you needed was a little faith and everyone is alive and fighting."

I am unable to form words at the moment. I'm just grateful they both are alive and safe. The next hurdles we have to deal with are Ana's and our daughter's health issues. I decide that we need an action plan because both the demon that is Jack Hyde has not been caught yet, and demands that are in my life and the fact that Ana and our daughter will be in the hospital for the foreseeable future. So, I decide to make those arrangements to protect my family.

After what feels like forever, we finally get word that we are able to see Ana and that she is awake. Ray tells me to go first because he needs to call Carla and give her an update on Ana. I head to Ana's room and brace myself for what I'm about to see. I enter the room, and Ana is laying in the hospital bed. The bed is too big for her small frame. She is back to sleep so, I sit in the chair by the bed and take her hand in mine.

"Anastasia, Baby, I need you to wake up for me. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

 **Ana** **'s POV:**

I can feel myself trying to regain consciousness. Where am I? I open my eyes but shut them just as quickly because the light is so bright. Then I feel that someone has my hand in their grasp. I open my eyes again, turn, and see Christian sitting by my bed, with tears running down his face. I look around the room, trying to remember how I got here? Then I use my free hand to feel my stomach and realize that my daughter is no longer there. My mind goes into panic mode and, then Christian sees the panic on my face.

"Shhh Anastasia, everything is fine. You're fine, our daughter is fine. She is in the neonatal intensive care unit getting stabilized."

"Christian, what happened?" My voice is horse from nonuse.

"Ana, what do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember being at SIP."

"Ana, baby, you were attacked by Jack Hyde tonight."

"Attacked! Oh, God."

"Ana, I was picking you up for dinner at my parents' house when I saw Jack come out of SIP after hours. I got worried about you so I went inside the building, and found you unconscious on the floor of your office. You were bleeding from a head wound and, you were laying in a puddle of blood that was under you. Taylor and I rushed you here to the hospital. You had a placenta abruption from the trauma of the attack so, Dr. Greene had to do an emergency c-section to save both your lives."

I try and wrap my mind around what Christian just finished telling me and, all I want to do is cry for what I have been through tonight.

"Christian, is our daughter really okay?"

"Anastasia, baby, our daughter is a preemie and weighs 3lb 2oz but, she's holding her own right now. I haven't been to see her because they are still trying to stabilize her."

To hear that my child is fighting for her life, and it's my fault because I put myself in a horrible situation, is terrifying. I start to sob, and I can't stop the tears as they roll down my face. Christian reaches over and pulls me into his arms and lets me cry. He just holds me and I know I'm safe. I get my emotions under control and look up at Christian.

"She needs a name. I was holding off naming her because I didn't want to get attached in case I wasn't here to see her grow up. I also wanted you to know about her before I gave her a name."

"Anastasia, you will be here to see our daughter grow up. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

"Christian, we can't plan the future. I'm very sick remember."

"Anastasia, you will live a long life, if I have anything to say about it."

Ana saw that on this topic they would not be getting anywhere and, they need to get back to the topic at hand, which is naming their daughter.

"Christian, our daughter needs a name."

"Anastasia, listen to me."

Ana got so frustrated that she rolled her eyes at Christian's inability to Listen. Christian sees Ana's reaction and finally stops rambling. Once Ana realizes she has Christian's attention, she decided to speak again.

"Christian, we need to pick a name before she goes a full day without a name."

"Anastasia, I know she does, but I need you to see that I will always do anything to make sure you're always with us."

"Christian, I know you will but I don't want to concentrate on my illness right now. I want to focus on our daughter, please."

"Okay, Angel, what names do you have in mind?"

"I have always loved the name Cosette from Victor Hugo's Les Miserables."

"I always thought you were a Jane Austin fan?"

"I am, but when I read Les Miserables, that name has always stuck with me. What about you? What name do you like for our daughter?"

"I've always been partial to the name Charlotte because my mother would read Charlotte's Web to me, when I first came to live with the Grey's."

Ana thought about how to combine the names to make both of them happy.

"Christian, what if we combined both the names so her name will be Charlotte Cosette Grey."

"What about her last name being Steele-Grey?"

"Christian, that's a long last name for a little girl, don't you think?"

"Well, I'll agree to the last name of Grey because one day soon, your last name will match ours, and you will be Anastasia Rose Grey, as well. Ana smiles at Christian's declaration.

 **Christian** **'s POV:**

Christian realized what he said, and he couldn't be happier that he finally let Anastasia know his intentions for their future. He couldn't be happier. He was also glad that their daughter had a name - Miss. Charlotte Cosette Grey. At this moment, nothing could ruin their happy future, in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three Months Later:

 **Christian** **'s POV:**

After three long months, we finally get to take our beautiful daughter, Charlotte, home. It has not been an easy journey these last few months, by any means. When Charlotte was first born, it was touch and go for the first few weeks. With her birth weight and early arrival, the doctors weren't sure if she would even live the first 24 hours. So, we took Charlotte's care minute by minute, then hour by hour, and then day by day, but she defied the odds and survived like, in my heart, I knew she would.

All the while, when Charlotte was fighting for her life, Ana was fighting for hers as well. Ana started chemotherapy six weeks after Charlotte was born because she needed time to heal from the trauma of the attack and the c-section. With Ana's and Charlotte's health in such fragile state, Ana hasn't been able to see much of Charlotte because of both of their fragile immune systems being so compromised, Ana's by chemotherapy and Charlotte' because of her early birth. Ana has been so sick because of her treatments, she hasn't even been able to hold Charlotte. I have only been able to touch Charlotte through the portholes in the incubator.

Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, who is the doctor on Charlotte's case, wants to do skin-to-skin contact, but we haven't been able to attempt it yet because she is so tiny. But, she has been gaining weight slowly. We had some setbacks in the beginning on that front because her weight kept fluctuating. She would gain weight one day then lose it the next. We have finally gotten that under control with the right mixture of formula and Ana's breast milk that we saved before she started treatment. So far, Charlotte has gained 3lb 6 oz. for a total of 6lb 8oz, and after all this time, we get to take our little princess home.

It's a bittersweet day. Yes, Charlotte gets to come home finally, but Ana doesn't get to join us. Moving her away from the hospital is against doctors' orders. I have Escala outfitted with everything Charlotte might need once we're home because I want to protect my daughter at any cost. I have a special car seat set up in the SUV that was recommended for preemies, and her nursery is setup with everything we may need as well.

So, I am getting ready to leave Escala to bring Charlotte home. I just wish Ana was joining us. Our family won't be complete until she is home with us as well. I have asked my mother to come with me to pick up Charlotte because, truthfully, I am petrified to take care of Charlotte on my own. Over the last few months there have always been doctors and nurses around when I went to spend time with her. There is always someone there to make sure I'm doing everything right, and someone is always there if something goes wrong. After today we are on our own, and that scares me to death. As of tonight, Charlotte will depend on me for everything, and I won't have any medical professionals there as back up. Over the last few months I have done my research and interviewed specialist in premature births so, I am prepared. As a first-time father of a very fragile child, I am so scared something could go wrong. I arrive at the hospital with my mother. As we enter the lobby, my heart starts beating faster and I feel myself break out into a sweat. I turn to my mother.

"I'm scared, Mom. What if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong the minute we leave the hospital?"

"Christian, look at me. Everything will be fine with Charlotte once you're on your own. They wouldn't be releasing her to go home today if there was any question about her care, Honey. I know you're scared, but you have all of us to support you and Charlotte, and I am only a phone call away if you need anything tonight. Plus, I know you, Christian. You will do anything to protect that little girl with your life."

"Mother, I don't have Ana to help me. I'm on my own."

"Christian, my sweet boy, Ana trusts and loves you and Charlotte. You know, if she could take Charlotte home with you right now, she would be with you two in a heartbeat."

"I know, Mom, I just miss holding her, kissing her, hearing her laugh."

"I know, my boy. She will be home soon."

"I really hope so. I need to see her before we bring Charlotte home."

"Why don't you do it now, while I spend some quality time with my granddaughter."

"Thank you, Mom, I won't be long, I promise."

I arrive at Ana's room and I take a deep breath before going inside. I wash my hands with hand sanitizer and grab a face mask and paper gown and change so I don't breathe or bring in outside contaminants the could set back Ana's recovery. I enter the room and see Ana is asleep in the too-big-for-her hospital bed. I sit in the chair beside the Ana's bed and take her hand in mine.

"Hi, baby. I came to check on you before I took Charlotte home today, but it truly won't be home until your home with us, baby". Ana turns her head at my voice.

"Christian."

"I'm here, baby."

I can see the pain in Ana's eyes and that breaks my heart. I wish I could take away all her pain, I really do. Two months ago, Ana was fine. She had started treatment and those were brutal sessions, but she was home with me at Escala. We spent most of our time at the hospital between treatments with Ana, and seeing Charlotte on a daily basis. I haven't been outside these hospital walls in a while. I can't sleep at Escala without my family so most nights I end up sleeping in my mother's office on her couch. I have taken an extend leave of absence from GEH for the foreseeable future, but I left it in good hands with Roz. If anything that truly needs my attention came up, she would call me. My thought get pulled back to the present when I feel Ana tug on my hand.

"What is it, baby?"

"Water."

I grab the water that is sitting on the bedside table and put the straw to Ana's lips.

"Slow sips, baby."

Ana tries to smile but she is too weak. She quits drinking and lays back against the pillows supporting her, her voice is so weak I can barely hear her.

"How is she?"

"Baby, Charlotte is fine. She is getting ready to come home today."

Ana smiles and I see tears fill her eyes.

"Shhh, Angel, you'll be home with us soon, you'll see."

"Christian."

"Ana, please save your strength, baby."

Seeing Ana this weak, I think back to how we got here. Two months ago, the chemotherapy seemed to stop working and Ana was getting weaker by the day. So, Dr. Swender suggested we do a whole immune system reboot and see if that cures Ana. So, for the last month, Ana has been in isolation. After doing a left breast mastectomy to get rid of the main tumorous mass, they have administered an extreme dose of chemotherapy to kill her infected immune system. They are hoping deconstructive chemotherapy will be Ana's cure. I am hoping, that once this is over, Ana and I can get back to building our life and family. I can see Ana is getting worn out, so I kiss her though my mask, squeeze her hand, and tell her I love her and will see her tomorrow, then I leave her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Christian** **'s POV:**

I arrive at the NICU to check on Charlotte and to sign the final release paperwork to get her home where she belongs. As I walk in to the room, I see my mother holding Charlotte's tiny hand through the porthole of the incubator, and that fills my heart with love and joy that my mother is so excited to be a grandmother.

I walk up beside my mother as she pulls her hand out of the porthole. I use hand sanitizer before touching Charlotte. As I reach in to touch her hand, she turns at the feeling of my touch.

"Hi, Princess. How are you today? Are you ready to go home today with Daddy?"

At that moment, Dr. Addison Montgomery walks up beside me.

"Hello there, little girl. We're going to miss you, but we're glad you finally get to go home with your daddy today."

I smile and rub Charlotte's hand. "Mommy wishes she could come home with us, too, princess."

Addison turns to me. "How is Ana doing, Christian?"

"I just saw her. She's weak but she's still fighting."

"Christian, she's going to be fine. She has a lot to fight for - you, her daughter, her family." I nod at Addison's statement, unable at the moment to express my fears.

"So how is Charlotte today?"

"Well, her vitals are good, she is taking a bottle, she is gaining weight and not losing any, and she's breathing on her own. As of this morning she past all the tests to be able to go home." I smile, relieved to hear that Charlotte can finally come home.

"I just need to go over some things with you to watch out for."

"Charlotte is doing fine, Christian. I don't mean to scare or worry you, but when you put her down for a nap or for the night, she needs to be on her back to reduce the chance of SIDS."

"What about her feeding time table?"

"I would recommend feeding every three hours and burp her often. Gas is not good for her stomach."

"Okay, anything else?

"Yes, I would like to see Charlotte once a month for her first year to make sure she is hitting, or in range of, all her milestones for the first year."

I nod as I just look at my daughter, thinking about what our future might hold. After about twenty minutes more of filling out paperwork and a car seat check, Charlotte is in her car seat in the SUV with my mother and I in the back, and Taylor driving like he had breakable cargo in hand.

We arrive at Escala within half an hour and then we went up to Charlotte's Disney Princess themed nursery. As I bend down to undo Charlotte's car seat straps, she lets out a cry. So I take her in my arms and cradle her. "Shh, Princess, nothing bad will ever happen to you while I'm here to protect you."

 **Grace** **'s POV:**

I just watch my son and granddaughter and am just so filled with love at that moment for Christian, Charlotte, and Ana. I just hope that the new treatment they are doing with Ana will work because she deserves a happy life with Christian and Charlotte. I know that if this treatment does not work and Ana dies, Christian will be broken forever. There would be no putting him back together. His heart would be gone because it belongs to Ana.

 **Christian** **'s POV:**

As I hold my sweet daughter in my arms, all I want to do is protect her from the world and from the evil that is out there. I wish I could lock Charlotte away in my castle in the sky. I look down at her and see her yawn. I look at her sweet face and just smile at her. I see that she is getting tired so I kiss her cheek, gently place her in her crib, and follow my mother out of the nursery.

I grab the baby monitor and turn it on and head to the kitchen. As we enter the kitchen, it is over flowing with baby paraphernalia. Bottles are everywhere, along with baby clothes and toys on every surface available, thanks to Mia. She tried to throw a huge baby shower but I put a stop to it. I did not want that many people around Charlotte when she was just out of the hospital.

I need to keep Charlotte away from germs and bacteria because her immune system is so fragile. But, that did not stop hurricane Mia from buying everything baby related for her niece. Charlotte will be the best dressed baby in Seattle, thanks to her aunt Mia. I look at everything that has taken over my kitchen and just smile. I am feeling so grateful that my daughter is so loved by my family.

I sit on a barstool at the island and run my hands over my face and tugging on my hair and my mind starts racing and my heart is beating like a drum and all the sudden I can't breathe. I pull on the collar of my shirt, trying to stop the tightness around my neck. All the sudden I hear this scream come from my throat. The next thing I know I am on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. I don't even know what triggered this. All the sudden I just felt so overwhelmed and out of control.

I mean, how am I supposed to deal without Ana by my side. I feel like the pain I have been holding in all this time has finally come to the surface and is being released.

 **Grace** **'s POV:**

I watch as my son's emotions finally come to the surface. I have truthfully been waiting for Christian's emotions to finally come out and him to finally break down. Christian has always tried to hold in all his pain and was unwilling to let anyone in, before Ana, to help him in anyway. I have tried so many times to reach out to him, but every time I was rebuffed. I can't stand to watch my son in this much pain anymore, so I grab Christian and rock him like a child, like I did at the hospital all those weeks ago.

"Shh, mama is here. You'll be okay. Just let all the pain out my sweet boy."

Christian clings to me for dear life and I just hold him to my chest, rocking him like a baby.


	10. Author's Note 2-26-18

Author Note The Sacrifices We Make

Hello Reader,

Hello Readers, as of 2/26/18 The Sacrifices We Make

will be put on hold while I rework/rewrite my story, Thank you for supporting my story and giving me a chance to share it! I hope you guys will enjoy it when I begin to repost it! Thank you!


End file.
